Ash's Retarded Adventure Vol 2
by ThatFanfictor
Summary: <html><head></head>Part 2</html>


The vomit and blood went down, and he felt better.  
>Still, he would never get the taste of Gary's slightly tainted underwear out of his mouth.<br>"My balls still hurt from the surgery, and my stomach hurts like crap, but this MIGHT still be a good day." He thought to himself.  
>As he walked away from the lab he could hear Professor Oak yelling, "Gary you slut i told you to stop streaking your ass across my marble floors!"<br>Hearing this he walked a little faster.  
>He headed for Brock's house.<br>Brock was a half Asian half Mexican immigrant from Poland  
>and could hardly speak english.<br>Ash walked up to his door and knocked.  
>"Do not be coming yet!"<br>Ash waited.  
>Minutes went by now...<p>

"Brock you slut taco I wanna go eat at FagDonalds with you!"

"Hokay I am being right there!"  
>There was footsteps at the door.<p>

Brock finally opened the door wearing his tribal makeup and jumpsuit that made him look like a nerfball.  
>"Brock you slut I told you not to wear those in public that's not how you get ladies "<br>He looked confused.  
>"Then why you are getting the ladies with your silly clothing?"<p>

"Because I'm not a slutty nerfball that watches Barney you slut."

"Isn't Barney the educational?"  
>Ash gets frustrated at his sluttiness.<br>"Brock you slut I told you not to call Barney educational like a slut weener!"  
>But Brock was already down the road looking like a slut in his clothes.<br>Ash follows...

-

They arrive at FagDonalds, one of the gayest places in town. In that restaurant, everyone wears sweater vests and has really slutty short hair, and everything is rainbow colored.  
>"Is this place not gay? I had thinking you hated gays."<p>

"Brock you slut... Shut up!"  
>They walk up to the register to order their food.<br>Gary appeared at the desk like a slut.  
>"Well well well. If it isn't the one nut wonder!"<p>

"Shut up you skank ass slut muffin!

"Just order."

"Why you are working here?" Asked Brock like a slut.

"Ugh.. My mom made me because I grabbed a little schoolboy's buttcheek."  
>Ash and Brock broke out laughing with sluttines.<br>"JUST ORDER!"  
>"Ok ok don't get your slut underwear in a bunch you slut."<p>

They glance at the menu.  
>"I'll have a skank burger, gay fries, and a whore-ass milkshake."<br>Said Ash.  
>"And I want to be having your gay-ass tuna fish sandwich with stripper sauce and slut salad."<br>Said Brock.  
>"Might I suggest the gay chili dog?"<br>"NO YOU SLUT HEAD!"  
>"Fine fine. That'll be 3 pieces of your clothing."<p>

"Whatever floats your slutty scrote you slut!" Said Ash.

They went and sat down to eat their food as half naked men did ballet around them.  
>"Can you guys not?"<p>

"Sorry fresh meat-I mean, little boy, it's all part of the job."

"You stupid chicken sluts I told you not to so go away or I'll cut your nads off- if you have any you slutty slut son of a slut!"

"Cool your jets bruh I'm leaving!" They ran away, clutching their balls like sluts.  
>After hey finished their food, ash called Gary a slut a few more times, then they went out to the forest to catch some Pokemon...<p>

-

"Okay, Brock get your poke ballsack out!"  
>Brock started to undo his pants.<br>"NO NO NO! The one you use to carry your pokeballs!"

"Oh, hokay."

A wild Arceus was hiding behind a bush.  
>Ash saw it.<br>Brock saw it too, but he had pneumonia and started hacking up blood and snot and tuna fish.  
>"Brock you slut I you not to cough around wild legendary Pokemon you will scare them you whore<br>burger!" Ash shouted.  
>The Arceus heard this and ran away, farting a gay rainbow into space.<br>"DAMMIT!" He turned around to talk to Brock but he looked down and saw Psycho Pikachu peeing on his shoe. It was green.  
>"I'm sick of you you slut nugget!"<br>And with that, he kicked Pikachu in the head But Pikachu used the leverage and used his kick to scamper up his jeans.  
>He bit ash all over. "AGGGHHHH! Brock what the hell do somethin you slutty fag donkey!"<p>

"HOKAY!" He grabbed a stick and started hitting Ash with it, hard.  
>That triggered his weak stomach again, and he started puking blood vomit everywhere.<br>Ash grabbed Pikachu and vomited into his mouth until he drowned in it. Pikachu was dead.

"Let's camp here for the night." Said Ash.  
>For dinner they had roasted barf-stuffed Pikachu.<br>It gave Ash electric farts. He had ready went through 4 pairs of jeans.

In the morning they returnedg to Pallet Town.  
>Ash shot a lightning bolt out of his butt hole and it blew up Gary's rainbow house.<br>"Excuse me-not really."

Then they decided to play leapfrog.  
>But when Brock was on top of Ash he shot a lightning bolt out of his butthole and it shot a hole through Brock's stomach.<br>"You are the stupid slut hole!" He said  
>Brock died.<br>"NOOO-don't care."  
>Ash marked his territory on Brock's dead body and continued walking down the road.<p>

READ VOLUME 3 TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!


End file.
